Summer Lovin' of Finn and Rachel
by gleefan139333
Summary: School is officially over and Finn has some plans, but he didnt take account of the weather...read the story it is better than the summary I promise
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer. Finn was looking forward to spend all of it with Rachel. He wanted to make up for the times during the school year that he missed out on. He purposely set his alarm early so he could check Rachel before she even started to do her morning exercise routine. His original plan was to take her to the beach, but he pressed the snooze button on the alarm yawning, looking out the window only to see a torrential down pour.

He questioned if he should even call her since his plans were ruined. He figured Rachel would be pleased that he was making an effort.

Rachel was just starting to wake up when she heard he phone vibrating. She normally would have been up an hour ago but she liked to spend the summer relaxing, at least the first month or so. She was delighted to see the screen with Finn 3. She answered still waking up a bit.

"Hello Finn, what a surprise to hear from you so early on this lovely...morning. Well not so lovely I guess but what's up?"

"I just wanted to be the first person you heard this morning!"

"That is so sweet Finn!"

"Well I was hoping to take you to the beach today but it is pouring out so I guess we should put that off."

"Why don't you come over for breakfast? My dads are away so we can just relax here until we figure something else to do."

"Sure when do you want me to come over?"

"As soon as you can!"

"Ok see you soon, like 10 minutes? 15?"

Perfect!

Rachel rushed out of her bed, thinking about what she would wear. She really just wanted to put some sweatpants on and a baggy t-shirt since it was raining but Finn was coming and she didn't want to look like a complete slob. She knew how he loved her short skirts so she put on some short Soffee shorts instead, bright pink. A simple white tee with tiny gold stars over it seemed comfortable and put together enough.

Hair and makeup were the next thoughts in her head. She just wasn't feeling her normal loose curls so she just put it up in a loose bun. Simple mascara and lip gloss was all she needed.

The doorbell rang and she was overcome with nerves. She wondered if he was going to even like her relaxed look, I mean could he really expect her to be like she is at school?

She opened the door and he was so happy to see her. He thought she looked so hot.

"Come on in Finn! I am so glad you could come over so soon! So what do you want for breakfast? Pancakes, waffles, French toast? Eggs, bacon, sausage? Homemade of course!"

"Wow Rach I had no idea you knew to cook so much! I'll have French toast; I haven't had that in years. I normally just grab a nutria-grain bar on the way to football every morning.

"Stuffed or regular?"

"What is stuffed French toast?"

She couldn't help but giggle a little. She made it for her dads every Sunday. "It is extra special French toast with a filling inside."

"That sounds amazing! I'll try that!"

"What kind of filling?"

"Ughhh so many choices! Surprise me?"

"Okie dokey!"

He sat down at the kitchen table watching her cook. She started to reach for the powdered sugar on the top shelf, which she couldn't reach. He jumped up and got it down for her. He smiled at her when he brushed up against her a little.

He could just imagine her cooking with little kids running around with him sitting at the table in his own pajamas reading the paper or something.

"So Rach what are your plans for the summer?"

"Um looking forward to just sleeping in for a week. Then I ahh am going to California for a month. What about you?"

"Wait your going to California for a month? Since when? And for what?"

"It's a music camp, I go every year! Some of my dad's families are out there to. I was going to wait to tell you because I wanted to see if you wanted to come with us for a week."

A whole week with Rachel? He didn't know what that was going to be like. It still felt so early in their relationship, if you could even call it that. He did love her but was this going to fast?

"You can think about it, and if you don't think it is the right time it is fine to. I just want us to have a nice relaxing day."

"Yea, I'll think it over, and talk about it with my mom. It sounds super fun though!"

"It really is! Your French toast is ready, with chocolate and strawberries!"

"Rach this looks soo good. And it smells even better!" He wanted to stuff the whole thing in his mouth, he was so hungry but he just cut it up, and took small bites. "This is the best breakfast thing I have ever had! Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I made them for you Finn; I'll have some after you stuff your tummy!" He finished all 6 pieces, she made a double batch. I am sure he would have eaten the whole thing but he is such a gentleman he left her the last two pieces."

"I can only eat one piece haha, you can have the last one."

"Awesome, it is so good!"

They both kept looking up at each other from their plates, smiling. Finn had a little syrup on the side of his face.

"Finn you have something on your cheek" he tried to get it with his tongue but he couldn't reach it.

She got up from her side and got a paper towel and wiped it off for him. She started to walk away, but she felt his arm on her waist. He sat her down on his lap and kissed her. "Thanks for the breakfast, it was amazing."

"You are most welcome. I really enjoy cooking. I am just glad I had someone to cook for."

"Well if you cook lunch, and dinner like this, I'll never leave! What should we do know?"

_ GLEE!_

So this is my first fan fic ever, wrote it a couple months ago, and just finally put it up! Probably just a one shot, maybe more, it depends on what you guys think! Reviews would be lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own glee unfortunately but if I did, glee would be on every night

I have decided to make this a mutli-chapter just like KikkaMuse suggested! Sorry it is so short but college life is crazy and work is piling up. Next chapter should be up on Sunday. Keep up reviewing they make my day!

Yay Glee!

Finn stayed at Rachel's till lunch time when he got a text from Puck:

_**Party at the beach tomorrow night , BYOB ;) and Rachel if you really want 2**_

"Hey Rach, Puck is having a party on the beach tomorrow you want to go with me?"

"Finn that sounds like so much fun but…"

He really wanted to Rach to go; maybe she would wear a bikini or really short shorts…

"I just have plans."

"O Really? With who?"

"You! " She said with a giggle "that was supposed to be a joke but I guess it really wasn't that funny. I would love to go! I have never been to a party on the beach before!

"Well Rach prepare yourself for an awesome time!"

"I really can't wait! I know you wanted to spend all day here but I just got a text from my dads saying they are on their way home, do you want to go somewhere else?"

Finn had never met Rachel's dad's before so he was in a pickle, he didn't think he was ready yet.

"I think I should get going anyway, I am thinking of asking Mike if he wants to go summer job hunting."

"O ok Finn, let me know how it goes!"

"I'll text ya later, bye babe" he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You missed…"

"What?"

"You missed!" She pulled him in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"O well let me try again" He leaned down and kissed her one more time, this time on the lips.

"Much better have fun today!" Rachel winked at Finn as they walked out the door together.

He got in his pickup truck and waved as he drove to his house.

They both thought the same thing: this was going to be a _really good_ summer…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt. 3  
_**  
Don't own glee, or Finn or Puck sadly. I tried to make it easier to understand the dialoge and stuff by italicizing Finn. Hope it helps if not let me know so I won't do it again!  
**_

Finn lied to Rachel about the whole job hunting thing. He really didn't want to lie to her but the idea of meeting her dads just didn't seem like something he wanted to do yet, he didn't feel prepared.

After he thought about the idea a bit he thought he would give it a try. So he gave mike a call.

_"Hey mike how's it goin"_

"Hey ah who is this?"

_"...it's Finn"_

"O hey Finn how's it hanging?"

_"Good man, I was wondering if you wanted to do some summer job hunting"  
_  
"Thanks for the thought but I already have one at Asian camp, sounds weird but it's fun."

_"O cool well we should chill sometime. Text me when you have free time in your work schedule."_

"Def man let me know how the job search goes."

"_Will do, Bye mike."  
_  
Finn wanted someone to work with. Artie was in a wheelchair so some jobs were not possible for him to do. He really didn't know Matt to well. Last one left was puck. He really was just starting to get friendly with him again after the whole sleeping wih and getting his girldfriend pregnanat thing, but figured he would text him.

_Want to get a job with me this summer?_

2 mins later: dude it's summer why would you want to work?  
_  
To get money_

Why not I'll go out looking with you

_K you want me to pick you up?_

Yea come now

So Finn was in the way to his own house but he turned around and went to pucks house.

Puck got in the passenger sidebar Finns truck.

"so Finn what's new"

_"noting much since yesterday you?"_

"same." Puck just nodded. "So what is the real reason you are out looking for a job? You knock Rachel up or something?"

_"agh no Puck I didn't knock Rachel up. Truth is she is going to California in a month. It's gonna get pretty boring without her here so I may as well earn some extra cash."_

" I see. Lame"

_"Whatever dude"_

They pulled up at the Lima Parks and Recreation Department.

Finn knew one if the directors there so he figured he could help him out.

_"Hello is Trevor Jackson around?"_ Finn asked the receptionist.

"Yes he is his office you can go right in" she pointed to two rooms down from where they were.

_"Thanks so much"_ Finn smiled as he started walking to Trevor's office.

Finn knocked on the open door just to be sure he wasn't interrupting Trevor. Puck felt kind if awkward just following Finn around.

"Finn how's it goin? I haven't seen you in awhile!"

_"I know school was crazy this year. How's the new baby?_

"She is amazing! Looks more and more like Kate every day."

_"That's great! I was wondering if the town needs some strong young men to help around the town." _Finn said jokingly as he nudged Puck in the side.

"Yea we could always use more town employees! Let me get the paper work? For you and your silent friend?"

_"Yea Trev that would be great!"_

"Thanks so much Mr. Jackson."

"Anything for Finn here. Kate would have loved to see you out working around the town. I'll be right back with the forms"

"Dude who's Kate and how do you even know these people?"

_"I'll tell you in the car"_

Trevor came back in the room with two packets. "Just bring these back in a couple of days so I can get you in the system"

"Sounds good! Thanks a lot Trevor" Finn got up from chair and headed to the door. Puck got up and gave Trevor a handshake and a thank you as well. Puck was looking forward to hearing this story in the car

Till next chapter! Review review review! Please with Cory Monteith on top?


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Puck jumped into the car. The first moments were silent until Puck blurted out "So how do you know them?"

_"Well Kate was my aunt. My dad's sister. She died while giving birth to Grace 4 months ago."  
_  
"Sorry Finn, were you guys close?"

_"Well me and Trevor are closer now than we were before. Kate never really talked to me much cause I reminded her of my dad. Well that's what Trevor said."_

"Finn again I am sorry about Kate."

_"Thanks Puck."_ the rest of the ride was quiet and they were suddenly at Pucks house.

"I'll just bring these to the Rec. center when I finish them."

_"Alright man just let me know if you want me to drive you there."  
_  
"Ya, will I see you tomorrow night at the beach?"

_" Yea you will see me and Rachel"_

"Great see you then, don't forget to bring booze if you want it, I ain't sharing!"

While puck walked into his house Finn got out his phone and texted Rachel.

**Got a job babe. Miss you already. Can't wait till tomorrow.  
**

Rachel was just sitting at home watching the Phantom of the Opera when she heard her phone vibrating on the table.

She opened her phone and saw a new message from Finn.

She smiled and immediately sent a reply.

**"Congrats! I miss you 2 babe :) facebook chat later?"**

Finn was still sitting in front of Puck's house. He could see his little sister peeking though the curtains. His phone vibrated and prayed it wasn't from Puck telling him he was freaking out his sister. Thankfully it was from Rachel

**"can't wait ;)"** he typed out as he sent it and started his truck to get home.

By the time Finn got home, it was dinner. He went in the house only to find it empty. He looked at the dining room table to see if his mom left a note. Sure enough she did. _Went out with Burt should be later __ love Mom_

Finn was hungry but knew how to make only one thing, grilled cheese, so he a made a couple of them. He plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. After an hour he got bored. So he went upstairs to his room and turned on the computer. Maybe Rachel would be facebook. He logged on and she wasn't. He found himself waiting for her to sign on.

He was just looking at her profile, specifically the _In a Relationship with Finn Hudson_, when he saw he had a message on chat. However it wasn't Rachel. It was Santana Lopez.

Santana: Hey Finn, so I know we don't ever talk but I was wondering if you wanted to go get some Hawaiian pizza, I know it's your favorite ;).

Finn just stared at his screen. He hadn't even talked to her since that night at the crummy motel. To be honest he didn't even want to talk to her. So he just 'x'd the message box. Soon another one popped up.

Santana: You can't ignore me forever Finn, and someday you are going to have to Rachel about our little love connection and talk to me again.

Oddly enough I liked talking with you that week I was trying to get you to sleep with me.

Finn knew she was right. So he started typing:

Me: Santana look, I will tell Rachel just when the time is right.

And I didn't enjoy talking to you, since you and Britney just talked to each other the whole time we hung out.

Why are you bringing this up now? And not when it first happened?

Santana: How fun would the summer be without a little drama?

And who knows when it might just slip out Finn

You better figure out when the right time is.

Me: Just keep it to yourself please. At least for a month?

Santana: Why should I?

Me: Because you aren't that much of a bitch

Santana: I might just be Finn, I might just be.

And with that she logged off. Finn hadn't even thought about that night he slept with Santana. Everything had been going so good with Rachel. Now he knew he had to tell her before she found it out from someone else.

There was never going to be a right time to tell her. One thing he knew was he wasn't going to tell her tonight or tomorrow night. Today was already bad enough talking to Trevor and telling Puck about Kate. He was missing his dad, and his mom. He was alone and felt he was going to be even more alone after this whole conversation he had with Santana. He just had to think of what to say.

Just when he was about to sign off Rachel signed on…

DUN DUN DUN! Till next time! I would love at least 5 reviews to know people are interested!


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as he saw Rachel's name pop up, he clicked on it an sent a message right away.

me: Hey Rach, I know I said we would chat, but I just got a really bad headache, i'm probably going to just go to bed.

Rachel: aww hope you feel better.

And he signed off after he read that, not even writing a response. He knew that this wasn't going to make Rachel happy.  
_

She wanted to hear all about the job hunt. She didn't know why he even wanted to get one in the first place. Probably to have an actual excuse to not come with her to California. She wondered if he was going to break up with her again, maybe he wanted space. She was hopefully going to find out when they chatted on Facebook.

Before she even had a chance to look at the people online, Finn messaged her about having a headache. And after she replied he didn't even say goodbye or talk to you later. She knew something was up. She decided to not text him. If Finn didn't want to talk then he simply didn't want to talk.

As the night went on she kept having the debate in her mind about what was going on with him. She couldn't even sleep. So she put on Funny Girl. Ever since she heard her mom sing that time she spied on Vocal Adrenaline, the movie comforted somehow. She loved that movie even before she knew about Shelby. This was just another way they were alike. SHe felt closer to her. She fell asleep in the middle of the movie.  
_

Finn had a similar restless night, trying to figure out what and when to tell Rachel about something he was so ashamed of. The thing was Finn was different than other guys. he really wanted the first time to be with someone he cared about, specifically Rachel. He wasn't like Puck, he wasn't a sex shark. And to lose it to someone as loose as Santana! He simply decided not to think about it anymore, it was going to drive him crazy. He knew he would at least wait until she was in California. He got up and looked threw his DVD collection, and put Wedding Crashers into the player, he needed some laughs. And just like Rachel, he fell asleep in the middle of the movie  
_

The next morning both of them slept in; Rachel till 11 and Finn till 11:11. It was odd how in sync they were. Finn's mind felt incredibly clear, and he knew this month was going to be awesome and he knew that since it was going to be so good, Rachel wasn't even going to care. At least that is what he hoped it was going to be like. After having breakfast he texted her. **I am sorry about last night :/. Still coming to the party tonight with me? I hope so **

She was in the bathroom getting dressed, when she heard a bing from her phone. It was from Finn. She started to text:_** No finn sry I might have a headache**_ but she decided not 2. There was no point making it worse. _**of course, I am glad you are feeling better :)**_

**Ok good, I'll pick you up at 7. **He smiled and he knew tonight was going to be fun.

Rachel decided that her doubts about Finn weren't going to ruin tonight. It was her first beach party and it was going to be with the boy she was in love with. And if all things went well, she may even say it to him tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel had been anxious all day about going to this beach party. It was 6 and she figured she should start getting ready. She had already been staring at her closet for a good 15 minutes. She ended up staring at it for another 20. Soon it was 6:30 and she hadn't even picked out a shirt yet.

She decided and a white long sleeve v-neck, and a pair of Hollister shorts. She was getting them out of the closet when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?"

'hey Rach, it's Finn, I just can't wait to see you do you mind if I come over now?"

She paused for second because she wasn't even ready yet.

"I would love for you to come over now but I am not quite ready. Do mind just sitting around while I finish?"

"Sure no problem babe, I am coming in now." And he ended the call.

WHAT? He was already here? Rachel was only in her bra and panties. She ran into the bathroom, horrified; she realized she had left her clothes out on her bed.

She could hear him running up the stairs.

He got there only to find her not even in there. "Rach? Where are you?"

"Finn I am in the bathroom. Listen you are going to have to do something for me."

"Yea sure anything you need".

"You have to get my clothes that are on my bed and hand them to me so I can get dressed in the bathroom."

Finn yelled ok, and he went over to her bed and looked down at what she picked out. He loved the shorts and couldn't wait to see her in them. He picked them up and then knocked on her bathroom door. He could see her hand sticking out of the slight opening of the door. She shut the door so fast his hand almost got stuck in it.

He couldn't help but laugh a little at this situation. He had never been in her room before so he took his time walking around looking at all her trinkets and show posters. He then noticed she left her closet door open, so he peeked a little.

She literally had two sides of her closet. One side was her normal outfits that she wore to school, her knee socks, reindeer sweaters, and her plaid skirts. The other side was like any other teenage girls, tons of jeans, even some skinny jeans. She had t-shirts, simple t's, and clothes from American Eagle and Hollister. She even had sweatpants!

Finn couldn't believe his eyes. Did she have double personalities or something?

Rachel came out in her outfit asking "Is this something you would wear to a beach party?" she noticed Finn wasn't in her room. "Finn?" And then he popped out of her closet. "Looking for something?"

"Ahh no I was just ahh looking at your room. It's cute."

"Thanks".

"Rach you look amazing!" _I can't wait to see Puckerman's face_ he thought in his head. Her boobs looked really good in the v-neck and those shorts, she was practically killing him.

"You think?"

"Yea defiantly. You look hot! Not that you weren't before…you are always hot… I mean"

"It's ok, I get what you mean."

She brushed her hair out a couple of times and just put on some mascara and a little lip gloss. "I am all ready! Should we go?"

"Ya let's go! He offered his hand, so she grabbed her bag and took Finn's hand as they walked down the stairs and out of the house together.

Finn made sure he got to the car first so he could open the door for Rachel. As she climbed into the truck she noticed how clean it was. "Wow Finn you really clean up nicely, yourself and your truck!"

"Haha thanks, I didn't want you to be all clean and pretty smelling and then step out of my truck smelling like a burrito so I threw out all the trash."

They were chatting casually and then Finn asked about her two styles of clothes.

"Well to be honest, I just wear the animal sweaters and what you see me in at school just because that is what everyone has known. One of my dad's sisters got me a couple of outfits from the mall and took me out shopping over winter break last year. I just started liking those clothes better. I usually wear stuff like this on the weekends and during the summer. I don't really see anyone I know during those times so I feel comfortable wearing them. If I were to wear these to school however people would think I am trying to be something I am not."

Finn took in everything she said and was about to say something then…

"It just gets really hard sometimes because of all the crap I get for wearing the ankle socks and animal sweaters. Either way I feel like I would get slushied, for being a poser or a dressing like a toddler."

"Rachel, I am sorry you feel that way about people judging you. I love anything you wear. You should do whatever makes you feel good and who cares what these Lima losers think! You are better than all of them!"

"I just wanted to tell you that I feel so comfortable when I am with you, you really bring out the best in me."

Finn smiled and as he was about to put his hand on her leg, he noticed he was about to miss the turn. "Oh Shit!" He quickly turned onto the road as Rachel held on to the side of the car. Once he was focused on the road he looked at Rachel and asked "Are you ok Rach? I am so sorry!"

She was covering her mouth. He got really worried she had hurt her mouth or something. Suddenly she broke out laughing. Finn laughed a little to.

In only a few minutes they would be at the beach!

Ok so I know this really isn't what Rachel's character would be like but it is my imagination. And I have something in mind for a future story based off of this chapter. Anyway let me know what you think! Laylita83 and Noro thanks for reviewing every chapter! It makes my day, and inspires me to write more!


	7. Chapter 7Beach Party

Ok guys I finally updated! I couldn't have done it without gleekghfan's help! Show me some love y'all!

Don't own glee

The couple arrived at the party with smiles on their faces. They held hands and laughed as they walked towards the beach. It was getting dark, and the sun was setting, making the beach look beautiful.

"Isn't this great?" Rachel breathed in the smell of fresh air as she closed her eyes in relaxation. All around you could hear the sounds of teenagers laughing and having fun. She was glad to see all of the glee kids and few football players. Finn however was not pleased to see Santana.

"It's only great because I'm with you." Finn said honestly. A truth to his eyes, that made her believe what he was saying.

She leaned in and hugged him. He squeezed her back as he bent down to place a chaste kiss to her lips. "Hudson!" Puck yelled. The teenagers backed away from each other as Finn gave Puck a rude look.

"Hey." Finn sighed, as he looked over at Rachel.

Puck obviously checked her out then whistled. "Dang! Berry cleans up good. Dude I'd tap that! Call me when Finn screws up, or if you just want to screw" The mohawked boy lifted his hand up for Finn to high five and gave Rachel a wink. Rachel and Finn both gave him a disgusted look and just walked away from him.

The night was going great, except the occasional glance and he winks he would get from Santana. They talked by themselves for awhile.

"It's getting cold, maybe we should move closer to the fire."

"Here you can have my letterman jacket, I'm getting warm" So he took it off and put it around her. It covered her completely so it looked like she was only wearing the jacket. She looked so hott. She seriously looked good in anything. After seeing her in that coat, he wanted to take her to the car and stem up the windows. He started to think of her in one of his spare football jerseys. He was defiantly going to give her one of those.

"Any better?" he coughed out. "Yes thanks so much Finn, you are so chivalrous. Kurt is waving me down you mind if I go talk to him for a bit?"

"Yea sure go for it"

Santana noticed that Finn was finally alone so she got up immediately and left Brittney talking to herself. "So Finn-eus I am guessing you still haven't talked to Berry about our little fling since you two are in happy-land."

"Listen Santana, I told you I was going to talk to her before she leaves in the next 5 days for California."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Puck and Brittney. Finn noticed Rachel walking back over to him, and put the smile back on his face.

"Finn you want a smore? I have never had one before! Tina and Mercedes are gonna teach me how to make em. They started talking about The Sandlot, and how I was like the new kid. We are going to have to watch it this week before I leave for California so I can figure out what they are talking about." She put her arms around his neck and presses a kiss on his lips.

They walked over to the fire and grabbed two roasting sticks. "So Rachel, First you take the graham, you stick the chocolate on the graham. Then you roast the 'mallow. When the 'mallows flaming... you stick it on the chocolate. Then cover with the other end, and then you EAT IT!" Tina and Mercedes said in unison.

So Rachel got her graham crackers and her chocolate all ready. She stuck the mallow into the fire and waited it to flame. "Rachel I think it's ready!" Finn shouted as he pulled it out of the fire and blew it out for her.

They all started laughing, even Rachel. She put the smore together and took a huge bite. "O my gosh, this is so good Finn!" She smiled with melted chocolate and marshmallow all over her mouth.

"Ahh Rach you got a little something…" He said pointing to his mouth and cheek.

"Did I get it?" she giggled as she licked her lips.

"Not even close" so her got a napkin and wiped it off for her.

"Thanks honey. You want me to make you one?"

"Sure Rach but try not to get it all charred this time."

So she made him one and herself another one. The night was going so well. Puck started to walk over to the glee circle.

"Anyone want a beer?"

Finn almost said ya toss me one until he saw Rachel's face. "Nah I'll pass. How bout you Rach"

"No thanks Noah" She said with a fake smile.

Puck just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes at them.

"Finn you want to go for walk down the beach?"

"O ya, lets go"

Rachel took her sandals off so she could walk in the water a little. As Finn walked to join Rachel by the water, he noticed Santana wink at him. He wanted her to hear it from him and defiantly not her. So maybe this was the only time he could do it. Everything would be ok right? They weren't even together when it happened, but Rachel loved him, and he was in love with her it would be fine.

So they started walking, and they weren't even far from the group yet. Finn offered his hand to her and she gladly and proudly took it.

"Can we talk about something?" The tall boy asked. Rachel nodded and looked into his light brown eyes.

"I did something bad." He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." She smiled.

"I-" He was cut off by the sound of a bull horn.

"Hey everyone! I have a little announcement to make. I slept with Finn Hudson! Ya I took his V card!" Santana shouted so everyone could hear her. The beach went silent, and everyone looked towards Finn and Rachel down by the water.

"You lied to me..." She shook her head and sighed. She released the hold she had on his hand and began to walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

He watched her walk away for a minute and then he ran to catch up with her. Sure enough he did and she just screamed "Don't Finn! Turn around and walk back!" He totally just wanted to get wasted on the beach but he had to drive home, alone. So he walked back to the group and they were all talking, probably about him. As soon as he sat down where he and Rachel had been talking hours before everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Ya so I'm gonna go." So once again he got up and walked to his car. Once he got there he noticed Rachel leaning up against his tuck with her arms folded across her chest. He was hoping she was going to forgive him. Before he could open his mouth she said "I don't want to talk to you, I just want a ride home."

"Rach I am sorry I shoul-"

" I don't want to talk, just drive me home"

"Ok Rach."

SO he drove her home in complete silence not even the radio was on. She stared out her window the whole time, and he kept looking at her. She still had his jacket on.

When they got home she jumped out of the car and ripped his jacket off and threw it at him.

He wondered how long she was going to be mad.

She couldn't even comprehend how things had gone so bad so soon. Everything had been going perfect and then two sentences coming from Satan's I mean Santana's mouth ruined everything!

She had told him from their first try at a relationship that all she wanted was honesty, even if it would hurt her. The fact is they were friends before they were a real couple. He would tell her things and she would tell him things. They both trusted each other. So they broke up and they both made it clear they still wanted to be friends, there was no reason for him to lie.

How did that conversation even turn into discussing sex? She thought about that afternoon in glee club at the piano. Finn only about her date with him not about if she slept with him! She was the one who brought it up in the first place, and she lied about it. She probably would have never even known if she didn't bring it up. Great, now she had no reason to be mad at Finn, because she lied to. She had to make things right. So she got her phone and opened a new message.

**Can you come over **

He was lying face down on his bed still in his clothes and shoes from the party when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He read the message and wasn't sure how to react. She was either going to forgive him or break up with him. Either way he had to face her. **Ya I'll be right there**

Finn got to her house and just sat in his truck for a minute. He tried to think of what he was going to say or how he was going to explain the situation. Since he didn't know what Rachel was going to say he just pulled the keys from the ignition and walked to the front door. He knocked and heard "Come in!"

He walked in and she was in the kitchen making herself tea in her blue Victoria's secret sweats that had the word PINK on the bum and a black tank top.

"Hey Finn come on in to the kitchen so we can talk this out."

He still didn't know what to say so he just walked into the kitchen with his head down.

She put her tea bag in the cup and walked over to the kitchen table. "Finn I know you are probably worried that I am going to break up with you but I'm not"

"Reall-"

"Yes but let me say what I have to say before you talk. Ok?"

He nodded with a big smile on his face because he knew they weren't over.

"I don't care that you had sex with Santana because we weren't together at the time. However I do care that you lied to me about it. I told you I had did it with Jesse and then you said that you wanted to wait for the right person. After you said that I started to fall in love with you again because that is not what most guys would say." She took a quick sip of her tea.

"I was so mad when I first heard it but I forgot that I lied to. I didn't do it with Jesse. I couldn't because I wanted to wait. And then when I found out that you didn't wait it broke my heart because I was hoping we would wait for each other. Now that hope of mine will never happen."

He was still trying to understand everything she just said; it was a lot to process. Then she started to talk again.

"Finn I know I am not going to break up with you but are you going to break up with me?"

"Rachel I would never break up with you over something like this. We both lied and in my mind that makes everything even. Just let me say this, what I did with Santana didn't even mean anything. If I could take it back if I could. I've said it before and I'll say it again I love you Rachel."

"I know you do." She got up from her seat, and sat on his lap and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "You want to watch a movie? You can pick."

"You know it!" He picked out a movie and she put it in. She sat down on the opposite side of the couch at first. "Why you so far away?" She laughed and shuffled over under his arm. She leaned her head on his chest. Halfway thru the movie he fell asleep. She noticed he was asleep and sat up and whispered in his ear, "I love you to." She smiled and put her head on his chest again.

She didn't know but Finn heard it, and he had a big smile on his face.

I am debating on whether this is the last chapter or not. Let me know what you think! Check out some of my other stories 2!

-gleefan139333


	9. Chapter 9

Finn was so excited because today was the day Rachel was finally coming home. It was only supposed to be for a month but she decided to stay until the week before school started. He was surprised at how much he missed her, 7 weeks was really a long time. Sure he was busy with work but he still thought about her constantly. They really didn't talk much either. He would text her and wouldn't get a reply till he was in bed she was so busy.

He imagined it like would be like the movies. He would be waiting by the baggage claim, and she would be looking around for him and then run to his open arms. It wasn't like that…at all.

He was waiting for her to come to the bag carousel. He saw her and she looked amazing. She was so tan and her hair had gotten longer. She looked hot. She had her aviators on, and short denim jean shorts on with a white v-neck t-shirt and black flip flops.

It looked like she was talking to herself, and then he saw her bedazzled cell phone. She got her bags and didn't even look around for her dads. She just kept talking and laughing on her phone. She turned around and saw Finn. She waved and smiled at him, started rolling her bags and walking over to him still on the phone. _Who could she be talking to? _

"I got to go Katie; Finn is here to pick me up! I know I am a lucky girl. I'll call you later love. Haha ok bye!"

"Hey babe sorry about that, that was one of my friends from camp. She wanted me to call her as soon as I landed. "

"No problem Rach. I am just so glad to see you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, when her phone rang again.

"Finn can you put me down for a sec. It's another one of my friends."

"Ahh ok." Something was just so different about her.

"Hey Amy! I know I miss you to. My plane just landed! Sorry I called her first, you were next on my list though. Of course I'll Skype with you. Now get back to rehearsal before Cindy yells at you! Ok love you, bye."

The whole time Finn was just standing there holding her bags.

"Hi Finn! I missed you!" She got on her tippy toes to kiss him

"I missed you to Rachel, you have no idea how much I missed you. You want to go grab some lunch? You can tell me all about your trip."

"Of course!"

They got to his car and the phone started going off again. Rachel noticed Finn rolling his eyes so she put it on vibrate. "I'll call them back later"

"So tell me about your summer! What have you been doing? I feel like we haven't talked in forever."

"Just been working and helping Trevor out with the baby. She has gotten so big."

"Did you hang out with the glee guys at all?"

"yea we just hung out, it was fun but I wish you were here with me. Tell me about California!"

"Lets get to the diner first; I have so much to tell you!"

"It feels so good to just relax! These past seven weeks have been crazy!" Rachel was going to keep talking when the waiter came to take their order.

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger and Rach you want your grilled cheese with tomato?"

"Ahh no thanks Finn, I am just going to have a garden salad, no cheese. Do you have any vinaigrette?"

"We have balsamic vinaigrette."

"Sounds good to me. She smiled and handed the waiter their menus. "You ok Finn?"

"Yea but why didn't you get what you usually get?"

"I am vegan now Finn."

"Ya so, grilled cheese doesn't have meat on it?"

"Vegans don't eat any animal bi-product, no meat no dairy."

"So what do you eat then?"

"Lots and lots of vegetables! Tofu, soy, fruit, nuts, and lots of other stuff just not meat or dairy."

"What made you become vegan?"

"Lots of the girls at the camp are, and the camp offered vegan meals so I tried it and I love it, I feel so healthy. Jesse even is one now."

"Jesse? Jesse Who?..."

"St. James, I ran into him on campus. He was moving his stuff into his dorm. It was awkward at first and I tried to avoid him but he came running up to me and hugged me. he apologized and explained everything to me. We talked for an hour in the student lounge and he come out to me."

"He came out to you? I swear I am gonna kill that guy. He eggs you and makes a pass at you? Who does he think he is?"

"Finn, he didn't come on to me he came out!"

"Came out?"

She just stared at him hoping he would catch on soon enough.

"Wait out out?"

"Yes Finn. He told me that after regionals, he became very close with one of his team mates. I guess they have this special connection. I met him; he is very nice, they seem pretty happy together. Anyway I helped him move in and we hung out when I was done at rehearsal and stuff."

"That's great Rach, I am glad you two could be friends after that whole thing." Even if Jesse was gay, he didn't want to talk about him. So he changed the subject fast. "Tell me about the camp. You obviously made lots of friends?"

"Well it is so much fun to go there because everyone there has the same passion for performing as me, yet there are so many different kinds of people. People from all walks of life and all with different personalities, but they all accept you. I am going to miss it so much. It was nice not getting teased every day."

"Rach everyone at glee likes you, especially me. " He winked and smiled at her but she looked like she didn't even want to come back after talking about all the fun she had.

"I know that's not true. But I know you love me. And I love you too. It feels good to be back. I can't wait to go back to school; we are going to be the new power couple this year!"

Finn was so glad she was back. He reached across the table, and held her hand. "You bet we are babe"


	10. Chapter 10

**For the Summer Lovin of Finn and Rachel readers!**

**I am so glad so many people alerted this story, and even read it! This was my first story and I can't believe I wrote this whole thing with just one chapter in mind. Chapter Nine was the last chapter so for those people who alerted after the chapter: there will not be anymore ****. Maybe a new story will come from this! I do have other stories. Mostly one shots cause ideas just pop into my head. **

**If you liked this story you should do an author subscribe ;) **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**3 gleefan139333**


End file.
